Quilt of Pain
by hyndara71
Summary: Nick finds a new way to deal with his own emotions ... Nick/Juliette


**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ is the property of NBC Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. I only had the idea for this little OS

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry, this story isn't betart so please forgive me my bad use of the English language.

* * *

Usually Nick turned out as a kind of art-guy when he was in pain. He was withdrawn and could sit still on his chair, only with his pencil and the paper at hand. Lost in his mind he began to draw then. Nothing concrete, mostly nothing figural. It was only a kind of mindgame where he was able to figure out his own emotions.

This time it was different. As much as he tried to bring something down to the paper before him it turned out as a kind of Wesen, he drew Blutbaden, Fuchsbaus, Eisbiber and what else he've seen since his inheritance began. True, it was something always working on his mind but it wasn't what he wanted to.

Juliette didn't know him anymore. And with this truth another one came along: maybe she wasn't able to love him again.

He knew they had issues before Adalinds cat scratched Juliette, oh Lord, he so KNEW! But he tried his best to make her happy again, to tell her, well not everything but a lot more. And finally he told her the truth – another scene she wasn't able to remember anymore.

Nicks heart hurt so much he couldn't describe it, he even didn't mention the pain he was going through. Usually to draw something helped him – usually! But not now.

He wasn't really able to deal with his half-broken heart. To come home in the evening was like a torture to him. Seeing Juliette but never touch her, never kiss her, never embrace her … it was more than he could handle.

He tried to find sleep on their couch. The same couch they had sit down so much, deeply in love with each other, kissing and touching and …

Nick fought his own memories, his fists around the quilt Bud gave to them some time ago. A time he was a lucky guy, was loved and in love himself. He fought the tears burning behind his eyes, yanked harder on the quilt and … the cloth teared apart.

Nick jumped, lightened up the living room and looked at what he had done.

Well, it wasn't such a big damage done, one short rip but it was that quilt he got from the Eisbiber.

Now Nick couldn't fought his tears anymore. He sat down on the couch, holding the damaged quilt to his breast and felt again the pain in his heart, felt the helplessness and the loneliness his life had become.

Afterwards Nick couldn't tell anyone why but in this night it began. He searched the house for a needle and thread and tried his best to fix his own damage. And suddenly he felt … a bit better.

* * *

During the next weeks everyone was wondering what Nick was up to. He spent every single second on the trailer didn't say anything to anyone. At work he used his PC for some weird researches, he visited Bud's family a few times, talking to his wife. He drove downtown to a small shop Rosalee had given the address to him.

And all the times he felt more and more lighthearted. True, the departure from Juliette still hurt like hell but he was also able to go in the distant, to make his own stuff. He wasn't that angry Grimm anymore that he started to become during the first weeks after the cat scratched Juliette. He was able to laugh again, to play his silly little games with Monroe, kidding and joking with the Blutbad and enjoy the time.

At night he left his home to go to the trailer, making his own stuff up. No researches for now, he hadn't noticed any new Wesen-problem in his life. But to clear his mind.

Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, they were all wondering what was going on but Nick kept silent, only smiling a bitter smile when they are asking him what he was doing.

* * *

Two months later it was Juliette's birthday and Nick seemed on the outside like the good old guy he was before. Still they were departed, still Juliette had issues remembering him. But Nick accepted the situation. He was half moved out, half staying, mostly at home when she was at work, gone when she came back.

But not this day. It was her birthday and Nick wanted to give her the present he worked on during the last weeks. So he entered the house very early in the morning, preparing the dining room like he had done every year since they lived together. He made coffee, baked some pancakes, made toast.

When Juliette finally came down she was surprised to find him in the kitchen, pressing out the juice from an orange.

„Happy Birthday, Juliette", he said to her, smiling with a light in his eyes that always make him so much younger.

Juliette smiled back, answering: „Thank you. What are you doing here?"

„Making your birthday a little better I hope. Move over. The breakfast is already ready for you", he answered, putting the juice into a glass.

Juliette wandered into the dining room to find it nice decorated with some candles and flowers, the desk ready for the meal. Nick helped her to sit down, gave the glass to her and left to bring some fresh coffee.

„I hope you like it", he said to her.

Juliette was stunned about what he had done. „Thank you", she said and looked up to him. „Wanna take a seat?"

A shadow ran over Nick's face and he shook his head. „I have to go", he explained, „I only came over to make you the start of your birthday a little better … and to give you this."

With another smile he gave his gift to her, a big but soft package. „I hope you will like it."

Juliette took the package, wondering what it should be.

„Open it, please!" Nick smiled.

And so did Juliette. She opened the wrapping paper and was surprised to find another quilt inside the package.

„That's … that's … wonderful!" She was amazed.

Nicks smile showed a little more of his inner pain. „Glad you like it", he finally said with a throaty voice.

„Where you got that from?" She asked and looked up at him.

Nick shrugged, putting his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. „Made it myself", he finally answered. „Glad you like it. But now I have to go ..."

He moved around and left the house, letting a still surprised Juliette behind.

And he was glad that she liked what he had done. On the other hand … in this quilt he had made for her there was all his love and pain, all the emotions he was going through since Juliette and he departed.

Maybe, so his hopes now, maybe now he was done with that and ready to move on. He only could hope so, unable to stay in one house with his quilt of pain …


End file.
